The Return of Deviot!
The Lost Galaxy Rangers come to Briarwood to help the Mystic Rangers after Deviot has been resurrected. Plot: A distant galaxy where the remains of the dreaded ship the Scorpion Stinger still remain. Also there is what seems to be a cocoon of great power or at least parts of it. It soon begins to surge and a figure is hatched from its remains. It is the evil machine Deviot! Deviot: HAHAHAHAHA! I have returned, no thanks to the Power Rangers. The power of the cocoon revived me once Trakeena was destroyed, but it took much longer than expected. I will have my revenge on the Power Rangers by destroying their beloved Earth. Deviot transforms into a ball of evil energy and he surges straight to Earth to avenge himself. However on the planet Mirinoi not far from here, there are these giant creatures called the Galactabeasts, who can feel a disturbance. The wolf calls out to its master, Maya. Maya: I hear you, wolf. There is trouble, isn't there? It roars to tell her that there is. Maya: I'll tell the others. Maya runs to her village to tell her friends the four former Lost Galaxy Rangers. Maya: Leo! Leo: What's up, Maya? Maya: There's trouble on Earth. We're needed again. Kai: Are you sure? Maya: Yes. Kendrix: We have no choice. Leo: Then let's go. Earth needs us. The five Galaxy Rangers return to the stone where their Quasar Sabers sit and once again must draw them from the stone. Back on Earth though in a place called Root Core stands the white witch Udonna, but also her apprentice Clare. Udonna: There is great evil that is approaching Briarwood, Clare. An evil that I fear, the Rangers have never faced before. Clare: What evil? Udonna: An evil thought to have been destroyed by another team of Power Rangers. Clare: There are others? Udonna: There were. The underworld now where its current master, Imperious stands with vampire queen Necrolai and the dark knight Koragg. Imperious: The Rangers again foil our plans. We need a wild card. Something the Rangers have never faced before. Deviot: Perhaps I can help you, my liege? Necrolai: What is this? Who are you? Imperious: Speak before you are destroyed! Deviot: I am called Deviot, my liege. I am here to serve you. Imperious: Deviot? That name is familiar. Koragg: I have heard of him. He was servant to the villainess who called herself Trakeena. That is until he betrayed her. You have no honor and thus serve no purpose here. Begone or be destroyed. Deviot: That was before my untimely destruction, my lord. However my rebirth allowed me to see the errors of my ways. Allow me to assist you in destroying the Mystic Rangers. Imperious: Do you claim you can do what so many others have failed at? Deviot: Of course I can. With my strategic mind and your monsters at my command, the Power Rangers will be a memory. Imperious: Then it is decided. You shall lead my Hidiac army to the surface world. Koragg and Necrolai will go with you. Necrolai: Of course, my lord. Koragg: I am not your puppet, Imperious. I obey only the Master. I do not trust you, Deviot. Farewell. Deviot: HAHAHAHAHA. In Briarwood, in the Rock Porium are the Mystic Rangers who work there. Xander: There we go, guys. Working together and all that. Vida: Right. We work while you supervise. Xander: Of course. I'm an idea man. I don't want to hurt my brain with menial labor. Nick: Uh-huh. Their phones soon beep to alert them that there is trouble. The five of them leave the store in a hurry and pass their boss, Toby and nearly trample him. Toby: Right. See you all later, I guess. The Rangers make way to the city where an army of Hidiacs are attacking the people as they all flee in terror. However there seems to be no more people as of now so now they get their morphers out to morph. Rangers: Magical Source, Mystic Force! All five transform into their Ranger forms now and go to attack the Hidiac army in full force. From behind the scenes though, Deviot watches. Deviot: So these are the Mystic Force Rangers? Soon they will fall and Earth will belong to me. Nick: Stand back, guys and let me show you how it's done. Power of the Phoenix! Nick is encased in fire and then crashes into the Hidiac army like a projectile which destroys them. Vida: Good work, Nick. Chip: Yeah. Now that was hot. Necrolai: Is this hot enough, Rangers? They are attacked by purple energy and are flung to the ground. Nick: Necrolai! Necrolai: Yes, Red Ranger. Chip: What are you up to this time, hag? Madison: Nothing good I take it. Xander: Maybe, but there's one of her and five of us. We can take her. Deviot: Maybe her, Rangers, but what of me? They look behind them to see Deviot. Nick: Who are you? Deviot: I am Deviot, Red Ranger and I am the instrument of your destruction. Vida: Like we haven't heard that one before. Deviot: However I mean it this time, Rangers. You may have defeated the likes of Morticon, his monsters, and Imperious, but can you stand against my power? Nick: Let's find out. Deviot: Yes let's. Deviot and Necrolai both open fire on the Power Rangers and soon they attack head on. It's two villains versus five Power Rangers and the battle doesn't seem to go well for the Rangers. Deviot: I was led to believe that you were great heroes and fierce warriors. You are a joke. Nick: Coming from the robot court jester, that's a laugh. Deviot: You will pay for that remark, Ranger! Deviot attacks Nick in his chest then Deviot fires at him with his own wrist laser. Nick is flown back against the ground and the jolt de-morphs him. His grabs his chest to soothe his pain. Deviot: The mighty Red Ranger. You are a disgrace to your color. Your destruction should have happened a long time ago! Deviot attempts to destroy Nick. Vida: Nick! Maddison: No! Chip: Stop! Xander: We're too late! Deviot: Good-bye, Ranger! Deviot attempts to strike, but he is stopped by a laser beam that is shot at him. Deviot: What! Leo: Not so fast, Deviot! Leo jumps out of his Jet Jammer to defend Nick. Deviot: No! The Red Galaxy Ranger! Impossible! Leo: Don't think so, Deviot. Xander: What? Chip: Whoa! Vida: Another ranger? Madison: But who is he? Leo: The name's Leo. I'm the Red Galaxy Ranger and we're here to help. Nick: "We're"? Damon: Sure are. The four remaining Galaxy Rangers arrive as well to help out by surrounding their Mystic Force color counterparts. Damon: You all right? Xander: Yeah. Thanks. Vida: We're okay. Kendrix: Good. Maya: How 'bout you? Chip: You're a girl! Kai: Yeah and I'm a boy. Madison: I can see that. Necrolai: Five more Power Rangers! Deviot, why did you not tell us there were more Rangers?! Deviot: They were off on another planet, Necrolai. I had no reason to believe that they'd return to Earth. Leo: Well, we did and you're going down, Deviot. For good this time. Deviot: That will not happen, Ranger! Deviot opens fire, but Leo blocks the blast with his Quasar Saber and sends the bolt back at Deviot. Koragg watches from afar. Koragg: Interesting. These new Power Rangers are formidable. He even gets a look at their weapons. Koragg: Those are the Quasar Sabers of legend. Their power might be what is needed to raise the Master. I must have them. Deviot wimps and cowers because his defeat. Deviot: I shall return, Rangers. You haven't seen the last of me! Deviot and Necrolai vanish in a magic portal back to the Underworld. Leo and his Rangers plus the Mystic Rangers return to their human form. Leo then helps Nick back on his feet. Nick: Thanks. Leo: You're welcome. It's the least I could do. Chip: So who are you guys? Maya: We're Power Rangers just like you. Leo: I think we have some explaining to do. Nick: Come with us. The Underworld again. Deviot: Out of my way, you hideous beasts. Imperious: You failed me, Deviot. Your presence has brought another team of Power Rangers to Briarwood. Necrolai: Indeed. Maybe Koragg was right about you. Koragg: Perhaps, hag, but maybe he did us a service. The Galaxy Ranger's Quasar Sabers possess great power to be sure. If we can claim them, then we can use their power to bring forth the Master. Necrolai: Of course! The Master will be pleased with that revelation. Koragg: Indeed. Deviot can handle the Mystic Rangers and I shall challenge the Galaxy Rangers and claim their weapons in the name of the Master. Imperious: So be it. The Mystic Rangers bring the Galaxy Rangers to Root Core where Udonna, Clare, and even Daggeron wait for them. Udonna: Rangers, are you all right? Nick: Yeah. Thanks to them. The Galaxy Rangers show up as well. Daggeron: Who are your friends? Chip: You'll never believe this. They're Power Rangers just like us. Leo: I'm Leo. Kendrix: Hi, I'm Kendrix. Maya: Maya. Kai: Kai. How ya doing? Damon: Damon. Udonna: You are the Galaxy Rangers. I have heard many legends and tales of other Power Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers were among the fiercest and noble of them. Especially you, Leo. Leo: Thanks I guess. Although we're not here to socialize. Udonna: I know. You are here because of that monster, Deviot. Damon: He's worse than a monster. Maya: He's done so many terrible things in his quest for power. Nick: We saw. We need to stop him. However soon, Nick gets a pain in his head and a message from Koragg. Koragg: Tell your new friends that I wish to challenge them. Make sure they have their Quasar Sabers. They will be a fitting trophy once I destroy the Galaxy Rangers. Leo: You, okay? Nick: It's Koragg. He wants to fight you. Leo: Why? Udonna: He wants your swords, doesn't he? Nick: Yeah. Leo: If he wants them then we're gonna give them to him. Let's go, guys. Nick: Let us go with you. Koragg is our problem. Leo: Maybe, but you'll be needed if Deviot or Necrolai attack the city again. Plus, Nick, you're still not fully ready to fight again. We'll be back soon. Let's go, guys. The Galaxy Rangers head off while the Mystic Rangers wait for their counterparts. Nick: Ah! I let Deviot get the drop on me and now I have to sit on the sidelines. Madison: Calm down, Nick. Chip: Yeah. With the Galaxy Rangers on our side, we'll stop Deviot and Imperious. However again in space in a place between life and death stand two deceased souls. The Magna Defender and his son Zika. Zika: Father you must help them. Magna Defender: The Rangers are quite capable of handling Deviot, my son. Zika: Perhaps, but what of the Galaxy Rangers? They could lose to Koragg. You have to go. Magna Defender: How? I am a ghost and I don't want to lose you again. Zika: You won't, father. The remaining power of the cocoon will bring you back temporarily and you can help the Rangers. Please, for me. Magna Defender: For you, Zika. The Magna Defender uses the cocoon to resurrect himself and it works. Magna Defender: I'm alive again. Now to Earth. The Galaxy Rangers arrive in a quarry per Koragg's instruction. Leo: We're here, Koragg. Kai: Show yourself. Koragg: Here I am, Rangers. Draw your swords and face me in battle. Leo: Fine. Let's go. They draw their sabers and begin engaging Koragg in battle, but Deviot sees the battle with Necrolai. Deviot: Wonderful. With the Galaxy Rangers indisposed then we shall destroy the Mystic Rangers once and for all. Necrolai: Let's go. Deviot: Summon a monster to lure them out. Once it is destroyed, we will finish them. Necrolai: Brilliant. Deviot: I know. So then a monster is summoned and it is in a giant form. The Mystic Rangers see this and they need to do something. Nick: Let's go. We have to. Daggeron: I'm coming with you. Nick: Okay. Let's go. The monster is destroying the city, but the Rangers and Daggeron show up in their Megazords. Nick: Stop! Monster: Ah, Rangers. Come and fight me! Daggeron: We shall. Solar Streak Megazord, furnace blast! Rangers: Titan Saber, mystic spell seal! Their attacks are a direct hit and the monster goes out easily. Nick: That was too easy. Daggeron: I know. What are Imperious and Deviot planning? Deviot: This! Deviot blasts at them as he is in a giant form now. Deviot: Prepare for your destruction, Rangers! Deviot fights both Megazords head to head while Necrolai watches. Necrolai: Finally it is the end of the Power Rangers! Imperious will be so pleased! She teleports away. Koragg still engages the Galaxy Rangers and he proves to be more than a match for them. The Rangers are down. Koragg: You were worthy opponents, Galaxy Rangers, but now the battle is mine. Your sword's power is great but now they are mine! Leo: No! Koragg is shot at by a laser blast and the Galaxy Rangers look to see the Magna Defender with his Magna Blaster in hand. He cocks his gun and aims again at Koragg who blocks with his shield. Leo: Mike? Magna Defender: No, Red Ranger. I am not your brother. Leo: Magna Defender! You're alive? Magna Defender: Only temporarily. The Mystic Rangers need your help. Koragg is mine. Leo: Right. Let's go. Koragg: You will pay for interfering. Magna Defender: We shall see, you fiend. Both draw their swords and do battle with one another on a one on one fierce battle. Both fight with such extreme ferocity and precision and seem to match each other move for move. Koragg: You are a worthy opponent, Magna Defender. Magna Defender: You are worthy yourself and I hear you are an honorable warrior. A shame you serve the cause of evil. Koragg: I chose my path, just as you chose yours. Now fight. Magna Defender: Very well. Again they battle one on one, but soon the Galaxy Rangers return to Briarwood and see the battle. Kendrix: We have to do something. Maya: We need the Galactabeasts. Leo: They're on Mirinoi. What do we do? Deviot attacks Daggeron's Megazord and it is damaged. So much so that it breaks apart into its five original pieces and Daggeron is flown from it. Leo: You okay, Daggeron? Daggeron: Yes, but my zord is damaged. The Rangers are in trouble. We need help. Big help. Soon the roar of the Galactabeasts are heard as they come to their master's aid. Nick: Whoa! What are they? Chip: You think they'll eat us? Leo: We're back in action, guys. Daggeron, go help the Magna Defender. He's fighting Koragg. We'll handle Deviot. Daggeron: Understood. Good luck. Leo: Thanks. Galactabeasts transform! Soon the animal like Galactabeasts transform into machines which astound the Mystic Rangers. Chip: Okay, now that is cool. Vida: Sure is. Leo: Zords combine! Soon they combine to form the Galaxy Megazord. Leo: Galaxy Megazord online! Nick, need some help? Nick: Yeah, Leo. Let's end this. Leo: With pleasure. Condor Galactabeast missile mode! Mystic Rangers: Titan Saber! Deviot: No! Leo: All together now! Mystic Rangers: Right! Final Strike! Deviot is struck down in battle and he is finally beaten. Nick: We did it! Leo: Good job, guys. Right now the Magna Defender and Daggeron need our help! Nick: Let's go! Magna Defender and Koragg continue their battle, but Koragg finally gets the upper hand by disarming the Magna Defender and then striking him in the chest. He is down. Koragg: You were a worthy opponent, Magna Defender. When I take your sword it will be displayed with full honors. Magna Defender: Do your worst. Koragg: I will. He begins to strike, but Daggeron finally comes to Magna Defender's aid by using his laser lamp to attack him. Daggeron grabs Magna Defender's hand to help him up. Daggeron: Pleasure to meet you. Looks like I got here just in time. Magna Defender: Indeed. However they are both attacked by Imperious who has arrived to get in on the action. Imerious: Greetings, old friend. Daggeron: We're not friends. You betrayed everything that Leanbow ever taught you! Now you perish! Imperious: So be it! He attacks them again with his magic, but Koragg scolds him. Koragg: Enough! You fight without honor, Imperious. They could not defend themselves. Imperious: Ha, honor! You and your honor have failed me time and time again. Koragg: I told you I answer to the Master, not to his pet. Imperious: His pet! You will regret that, Koragg! Leo: Hate to break this up, but we're here to stop you. Nick: What he said. Koragg: The Rangers! Imperious: Where is Deviot? Nick: Gone. Like you soon will be. Magna Defender: Allow us to achieve that, Ranger. Magna Blaster! He fires at Koragg and Imperious with his weapon and Solaris Knight decides to do the same with his laser lamp. Magna Defender: Your turn, Rangers. Nick: With pleasure. Ready, guys? Xander: Strong as a tree: Green Mystic Ranger! Madison: Fluid as the sea: Blue Mystic Ranger! Chip: Fast as lightning: Yellow Mystic Ranger! Vida: Ever changing as the wind: Pink Mystic Ranger! Nick: Fearsome as fire: Red Mystic Ranger! Leo: Galaxy Red Ranger! Kai: Galaxy Blue Ranger! Damon: Galaxy Green Ranger! Maya: Galaxy Yellow Ranger! Kendrix: Galaxy Pink Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the sun! Solaris Knight! Magna Defender: Magna Defender! Imperious: No! Nick: Yes! Magi Staff: Mystic Spell Seal! Leo: Lights of Orion activate! Soon they are encased in new battle armor and their sabers change. Leo: Power up mode! They merge into a ball of light and attack strait on, as does the spell seal. Daggeron: Let us in on this! Laser lamp! Daggeron spins a dial on it to charge up his weapon. Daggeron: Fire. Magna Defender: Magna Blaster! Full power! They shoot their weapons at Koragg and Imperious and it is a direct hit. The combined attacks weaken them greatly, but they are not destroyed. Imperious: You are victorious this time, Rangers, but there will be a reckoning! They teleport away with a magic spell. Nick: They're gone. Leo: For now. Magna Defender: The battle is won. I am no longer needed. Leo: Thanks, Magna Defender. It's nice fighting on the same side for once. Magna Defender: We always were, Red Ranger. My thirst for revenge against Scorpius blinded me. Leo: What now? Magna Defender: I rejoin my son. Farewell, Rangers. He turns back into his spirit form to then return to his son in the afterlife. Leo: Thank you, Magna Defender. Nick: Way to go. Nick extends his hand and Leo grabs it and they shake to cement their victory and new friendship. Back at Root Core, the Ranger group regroup there and the Galaxy Rangers say their goodbyes. Vida: Do you guys really have to leave? I wanted to show you the record store. Leo: Sorry, but yes. Maya: It looks like you guys have things settled here on Earth. Kendrix: Now we have to return to our home on Mirinoi. Nick: Well, thanks for everything. Really. Nick and Leo shake hands again before the Galaxy Rangers morph again and take flight in their Jet Jammers. Leo: Until next time. They leap into their flying machines and head back to Mirinoi. Chip: That was really cool. I wonder if we'll meet any other Power Rangers? Udonna: Perhaps, Chip, but right now we must return to our duties in defeating Imperious and his master. Nick: She's right. With their latest defeat, they'll be an even bigger challenge to deal with. The Underworld again. Imperious: Deviot failed us. Koragg: I told you he would, Imperious. Imperious: No matter. Soon I will concoct a plan that will finally work and the Mystic Rangers will be destroyed! THE END. Characters: Mystic Rangers *Nick *Xander *Madison *Chip *Vida *Daggeron Lost Galaxy Rangers *Leo *Kai *Damon *Maya *Kendrix *Magna Defender Others *Udonna *Clare Villains *Deviot *Imperious *Koragg *Necrolai Major Events: *The Galaxy Rangers and Mystic Rangers meet to defeat Deviot and his new ally Imperious *The Magna Defender is revived temporarily by Scorpious's cocoon. *Deviot is revealed to be alive and being reborn in the cocoon. *The Galaxy Rangers come to Earth a second time. *The Mystic Rangers encounter another Ranger team for the first time. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers: Mystic Force Category:Team-up Movies Category:Special